First Snow Day
by aguamenticharm
Summary: One shot. The Weasley children are excited for the first snow of the season. However, Ginny and Bill are thrown into some unexpected events, and Bill is forced to do something that is usually reserved for Molly. Warning: Contains spanking of a minor by a minor.


"It snowed!" Ginny shrieked, running through the house. _It's awfully quiet_, she thought to herself as she checked her watch._ Oh, it's only five thirty..._

She turned and headed back to her bedroom, hoping that nobody heard her loud screaming. She was extremely excited for the first snow of the year, and by the looks of it, the snow was pretty deep. However, she reasoned that it wouldn't be smart to wake everyone up this early. After all, they would be too cranky to play with her anyway.

As she tiptoed down the hall, she heard her older brother, Charlie, creak open his door.

"What happened, Ginny?" Charlie asked as he saw her figure in the semi-darkness.

"Nothin'," Ginny replied. "But it snowed!"

Charlie groaned. "Is that what you were screaming about? So no one's hurt, right?"

"No. But it _snowed_!" Ginny repeated, as if she had not emphasized her observation enough yet.

"Okay, that's great. Now let us sleep, you woke up half the dead with your shouting."

Ginny scowled. "I was just happy. And I'm going back right now, see?"

Charlie just grinned adoringly at his hyper younger sister. Behind him, he heard Bill remark, "that little rascal was screaming her head off for just a bit of snow? Oh, she's gonna get it for waking us all up."

Charlie chuckled. "She's just a little kid. Six-year-olds just don't know any better."

And with that, the Weasley household was asleep once more.

* * *

"Ginny, was that you shrieking like a banshee early in the morning?" Molly Weasley asked her youngest child. When she saw Ginny nod, mouth stuffed with pancake, she continued, "and tell me, exactly why were you doing that?"

The little girl swallowed the food in her mouth, and proclaimed, "It snowed over the night, so I was announcin' it to everybody!"

The Weasley children all turned around to look out the kitchen window. To some of their surprises, they realized that Ginny was accurate.

"Blimey, it must've blizzarded or something, there's so much snow. We can go sledding today, right Mum?" Ron asked, clearly excited.

Molly sighed exhaustedly. She had not anticipated so much snowfall so early in the season. The kids had just come home, for Merlin's sake! "I suppose so. Bill, you're oldest so keep them out of trouble, would you? I need to do some cleaning and your father will be at the Ministry. And Ginny, dear, next time check the time before you go waking everyone up, okay?"

"'Kay, Mum."

After the kids had finished eagerly eating breakfast, they headed outside with sleds.

"Man, Ron was right! It did snow a ton! I've never seen anything like it, have you, George?" Fred asked, gaping at the now completely white landscape.

"Nope, never seen the likes of it. There must be at least several feet!" George estimated.

"Well, let's not waste any more time. I'll race you down the hill!" Fred exclaimed as he started to trudge up a particularly steep hill.

Fred and George were soon joined by Ron, Ginny, Bill, Charlie and even Percy as they took turns gleefully gliding down the white hill.

However, after an hour or so, the kids could not be entertained enough by just sledding alone. Ginny and Ron decided to start something a bit more action-packed.

Splat! A loose snowball caught Bill by surprise. He turned around to see two miscreants darting away from him, laughing like they had just pulled the prank of the century.

Bill wasn't about to let this act of aggression go unnoticed. With a deliberately stern voice, he shouted, "Who threw a snowball at me?"

Everyone looked curiously at Bill, noting the subtle invitation to create a snowball fight. Suddenly, there were two voices giggling from behind a tree, and another snowball came whizzing Bill's way.

Splat! The snowball missed Bill, who had ducked out of the way, but splattered all over the ground and some over Percy, who was behind Bill.

"Oh, it's on," Bill mock-growled, quickly kneeling down and gathering up snow to bring Ginny and Ron to justice.

In less time than most would've thought possible, an all-out snowball war was quickly on its way. Molly Weasley looked out the window and noticed this, secretly smiling to her self. _And kids will be kids_, she thought to herself.

"I'm gonna get you!" Percy cried to Charlie with a noticeable change in attitude. He had been quite quiet and a bit too studious in his time so far at Hogwarts, but with the beckoning of a fun time in the snow, he had put his studies aside and joined in the fun willingly.

Percy quickly joined Ginny and Ron, since he felt that they were at a disadvantage, being so young. Fred and George were together, as always, and Charlie joined Bill in his fight against his attackers.

Ron, Percy and Ginny sprinted away from their oncoming challengers, Bill and Charlie, since they knew that they would be pelted with snowballs. When they were too tired, they quickly changed strategies and ran towards Fred and George, whom they used as human shields. Fred and George, having no choice, had to return many accurately thrown snowballs, and Charlie soon found himself completely covered in white-ish dust and water. Bill was more successful, avoiding the attacks and gathering snow for his personal arsenal.

After a while where snowballs were flung everywhere, with no regard to what team they were launched towards, Ginny spotted the huge collection of snowballs that Bill had collected, and now was eagerly using up. Without missing a single beat, she ran around the fight, located Bill, and quickly snatched up a few snowballs, kicking the rest of them into the ground.

"There!" she exclaimed proudly. "No more weapons for Bill."

She started running back to her allies, filled with joy. She suddenly felt a huge weight upon her. She stumbled and fell to the soft ground as Bill carefully tackled her.

"Hah, you should've known that I wouldn't let you get away with that, you little thief!"

And with that, Bill started tickling the little girl until she begged for mercy.

"Bill! Stop it, you're killing me! No, no, not there, stop! I'll tell Mum! Ugh, get off me! Hahaha, stop tickling me, it's not nice!"

"Well, you shouldn't have touched my stuff, you horrible little scamp," Bill said, pinning Ginny to the ground. Suddenly, his eyes lit up as if he had an idea. He lifted Ginny's small body up easily, and swung her backwards so that her head was close to the snow.

"How do you like that, huh? Maybe you'll think twice next time before damaging all my snowballs!"

"No, Bill, let me down! Please, Bill!"

"No, I have a better idea. How about I throw you into this nice mound of snow here?"

Bill pointed at a snowbank in front of them, and Ginny screamed, "No, Bill, don't! I'll kill you if you do! Just let me down!"

Wanting to have some fun, Bill replied, laughing, "I don't think so, Missy."

And he heaved her into the giant pile of snow, her limbs wringing all around. She landed on her side, spitting up snow that had somehow made its way into her mouth.

"Ugh! I'll get you back for this, Bill!" Ginny cried indignantly in her high-pitched voice as she struggled to stand up. Bill continued laughing, then started to make his way back to the action.

However, before he could get too far, a small and pointy fist punched into his thigh. He looked back, bewildered, just to see Ginny viciously punching him.

"Hey, stop!" Bill told Ginny and he attempted to grab her tiny fists.

"Don't throw me into the snow. You're so mean!" Ginny accused, continuing to strike her oldest brother.

"Ginny, don't. What if Mum looks out and sees you hitting me for all you're worth? And plus, it's not nice," Bill stated.

"Well, I don't care. I don't like you anymore," Ginny declared. Bill sighed. He had to deal with Ginny's theatrics way too often for his liking.

"Ginny, even if you don't like me right now, you still shouldn't be hitting me. It's a rule, we can't be hurting each other... too much," Bill tried to reason. Ginny didn't listen, so Bill decided to pull out the ultimate weapon to end their discussion. "Ginny, I'm warning you, stop hitting me. I'll count to three: One..."

Ginny glanced up at him, but still didn't stop punching his leg as if it were a mini punching bag.

Bill looked pointedly at her. "Two..."

Ginny paused for a second, but determination won out as she started striking him again.

Bill sighed. He didn't like where this was headed. "Three."

Ginny kept punching, but then suddenly gasped, as if she had just realized what she had done. _He got to three! _She thought frantically. All while she was processing her thoughts, she had continued to punch Bill.

And then after a moment of silence, Bill swatted her bottom, and she jumped and squealed. Bill continued to lift Ginny up with one arm, and then slung her tiny form over his shoulder.

"Bill, what're you going to do to me now?" Ginny asked, suddenly afraid. When Bill was quiet, it was never a good thing. Also, she had never gotten her mother or her father to get to three while counting, but she knew that nothing good happened to kids who let someone say the awful number.

"You know what happens when Mum or Dad gets to three. Why should I do anything different?" Bill asked gravely.

"But... you can't! You're my brother, please!"

"Would you rather I tell Mum about how you were hitting me even after I told you to stop many times?"

"No, but..."

"Then you're going to keep quiet when I smack your naughty little backside."

Ginny gasped again as she heard her punishment set in stone. She started begging for him to let her go again, but to no avail.

Finally, Bill set her down. They were in the middle of a small grove of trees, where they could see the house, but the others probably wouldn't notice them. Ginny immediately started whining that Bill was being mean and that he couldn't spank her.

Finally, Bill had had enough. "Ginny, I can go tell Mum right now about how you were behaving. Do you want me to do that? I can and I will." He made a point of slowly walking towards the house, but Ginny stopped him.

"Noooo, don't tell Mummy. I'll be in big trouble!" she begged. When Bill continued walking, she finally gave in and said, "fine, you can p'nish me if you don't tell Mummy!"

Bill stopped in his tracks. Ginny certainly believed herself to be in a bad dilemma if she was willing to have him warm her bottom.

Bill sighed, and turned back to Ginny. "Fine, deal. But don't think that I'm going to let you off easy..."

Ginny nodded meekly, looking afraid. But she wasn't going to turn back now. Bill sat down heavily on a log.

"Okay, Ginny, over my lap, then," Bill instructed, careful to keep his voice steady and firm. He had been disciplined many times this way, and had enough experience with his siblings to be able to dole out an appropriate punishment.

Once Ginny had shakily made her way over to Bill and draped herself over his knee, Bill began to swat her bottom sternly. He was certain that his mother would have done it on the bare, but he felt that it was too cold for Ginny to take off her thick pants. So, instead, he just worked on putting more force into the spanking than he believed Molly would have on the bare.

Smack! Smack! Ginny soon began to cry out with every smack. Bill didn't stop. He didn't lecture, either, because he had enough experience to know that no one could take in any words while their bottom was being assaulted.

Smack! After a particularly hard one, tears began forming in Ginny's eyes and started running down her face.

Bill kept disciplining his sister, even as she begged him numerous times to stop. Bill grit his teeth together and continued to dole out the spanks.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Bill! Please no more. I'll be good, I swear!"

Finally, after unleashing five relentless swats all in quick succession, he picked Ginny off his lap and set her feet on the ground again.

Ginny continued crying, although she became more preoccupied with rubbing her backside to ease the sting. She never knew that a spanking could still hurt so much over so many layers of clothing!

"So, Ginny, what have you learned today?" Bill finally asked, feeling sorry for his sister yet still trying to maintain a stern composure.

"I- I don't hit people, and if they- if they ask me to stop, then I- I stop," Ginny mumbled between sniffles.

"Yes, exactly. You should never punch other people, especially if you're angry because you might end up hurting them really badly. And especially since I warned you to stop, you should have stopped hitting me," Bill repeated. Then after a while, remembering what his parents used to say, he added, "you're all forgiven, scamp, but remember this lesson, won't you?"

"Yeah I will," Ginny said as she burrowed into Bill's chest for a hug. After a long embrace, Bill looked at Ginny's face. It had tear tracks all over it, and their mom would get suspicious about what Ginny had been up to.

Reaching down, Bill grabbed a bit of snow and slowly covered Ginny's face in it. Ginny jerked in shock, but then realized that her brother had good intentions. She let him rub her eyes for a bit, and then wiped the snow off her face.

"Your face looks fine now. How's your bottom faring?"

Ginny suddenly frowned at Bill. "Still hurts, you meanie," she said.

Bill chuckled. "It's supposed to. You break a rule, you pay the price. But for now, do you think you can still participate in the snowball fight?"

Ginny's face lit up. "Yeah!" _Time to get Bill the Meanie back_, she thought as she quickly formed a snowball and hurled it at Bill.

Bill wasn't ready for the sudden attack, and was hit in the face by a shower of snow.

"Ugh, you're not getting away with that!" Bill shouted as he began to run after a bolting Ginny.

They soon joined in the mass snowball war, and nobody noticed that Ginny occasionally would reach her hand back and rub at her bottom. But some noticed that Bill had mysteriously grown up a lot that day.

* * *

**A/N:** I was missing the holiday season while writing this. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Leave a review with suggestions and ideas if you want more!

This may be hard for some to understand, but Bill is 10 years older than Ginny and therefore has enough authority to punish Ginny without Molly's help. Bill, although only 16, is the oldest of 7 children, and definitely is mature enough to get his siblings in control. So please don't flame me with "Bill shouldn't be able to spank Ginny!" or something like that. It'll just annoy me. Plus, I warned you in the description. But otherwise, feel free to review. :)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and many thanks for reading!


End file.
